Sakura Around the World!
by Eraizaa-kun
Summary: In the past, a wizard stole magic from the Clow cards to create cards of his own. In the present, Sakura must seal these evil cards, restore the power of her Sakura cards and restore the balance between light and dark. Where will this take Sakura?
1. 1 Sakura and a Bumpy Plane Ride

We find Sakura waiting patiently on a Bus Stop. "Hello! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 12 years old and half way through the 6th grade. That stuff animal right there is actually Keroberous, the Guardian Beast that protects me and my Sakura-cards." Sakura took out her cards. "These may look like simple cards but they actually hold strong magic. It was so hard having to turn them from Clow-cards to Sakura-cards and it took so long, but sometimes I kind of miss those times." The bus arrived and Sakura got inside. "I'm so happy that the summer vacations are here! Syaoran-kun is spending his vacations back with his family so… I'm going to Hong Kong! Yukito-san and Tomoyo-chan are coming with us, of course. I just can't wait!! 

**Sakura and a Bumpy Plane Ride**  
**(Episode I)**

Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo quickly came out to welcome her. "Sakura-chan!" "Tomoyo-chan!!" They both smiled and hold hands. Sakura then said, "Are you ready for the trip tomorrow?" "I sure am." Tomoyo pointed behind her and there were a lot of big suit cases. "Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Tomoyo pulled out three suit cases. "I only packed these. The rest are all the new costumes I made for you. We are sure to get good shots on Hong Kong." Sakura smiled with an anime drop…They entered Tomoyo's room. Kero came out of Sakura's bad and saw a big strawberry cake. Tomoyo smiled at Kero and said, "Eat as much as you want. That cake is for you." "Woo hoo!!!" Kero rushed right into the cake. "You are still a great cook!" said Kero while chewing on the cake. The night came and Sakura stayed at Tomoyo's house. While sleeping Sakura was tossing and turning. Sakura was having a dream. A dark shadow ran pass Sakura and there was a little girl crying. Since the shadow vanished Sakura went to check on the girl. While Sakura neared the girl, the girl started saying, "It stole from me!" She kept crying. "That thing stole from me!" Sakura tried to calm the girl down. "Excuse me. Are you okay?" The girl stood up and turned into The Little card. Several evil laughs sounded all around. As the laughs stopped all of the Sakura-cards' physical forms appeared surrounding Sakura. Light and Dark appeared right in front of her. Light said with a sad face, "They stole from all of us." "We need your help" followed Dark. Sakura got worried and said, "But what did they steal? How can I help?" At that moment Sakura's alarm clock rang and she woke up?

… … …

At the airport Touya was helping with Sakura's luggage. They finally found the plane and Touya left Sakura's stuffs with the airport staff. He put his hand on his sister's head. "Well, take care monster." Sakura got mad and stomped on his foot. Yukito put his hand on Touya's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be there for her." They all waved as Touya left. Soon the plane arrived so they quickly boarded. Sakura's seat was next to Syaoran's on the very back of the plane. Sakura was looking through the window as the plane ascended. She smiled as she got further and further away from the land. Tomoyo had her camera out as always trying to film Sakura's happiest moments. The flight assistant stood up and explained everyone the safety rules. After he finished explaining the flight movie began.

While everyone was watching the movie and Kero was eating Sakura's food ("Mmm…Airplane food") Sakura was looking at the different shapes of the clouds through the window. She smiled at the funny shapes she was able to spot. Then she noticed a dark gray cloud that almost seemed to be black. "Hmm…What a weird cloud?" At that precise moment Sakura felt something shocking and Syaoran quickly looked at her. "Sakura!!" Suddenly, that dark cloud moved and rapidly entered the plane. It rushed right to where Sakura was and started pushing the Sakura-cards against the back of the plan. Everyone on the plane was blinded due to the dark cloud but Sakura was only worried about her cards. She desperately started pulling her bag of cards. The wall on the back started to bend. The cloud then started to crack until finally it shattered. Numerous shadows came out of the cloud and started flying far away. Sakura saw the shadows coming out of the cloud. "Those …Those are the same shadow in my dream." Soon the remaining of the cloud cleared and the flight assistants tried to calm the people down.

Sakura sensed that two of the shadows were still on the plane. They seemed to be on the pilot's cabin. Sakura stood up and went inside one of the plane's bathrooms. Inside she pulled out the key on her necklace. "Oh, key that hides the power of the starts, reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura command you under our contract. Release!!" Sakura's key turned into a staff. She grabbed it and pulled one of her cards. "Sleep!!" The Sleep card appeared and put everyone to sleep except for Sakura's friends. As Sakura came out, Syaoran pulled out his sword, Kero turned into his beast from and Yukito turned into Yue. Tomoyo pointed her camera at Sakura and cheered, "Go Sakura!" Sakura kept walking towards the pilot's cabin. Suddenly, the door to the cabin opened and the co-pilot came out running. He was running towards Sakura to try and ram her. Syaoran quickly tossed a talisman into the air and pushed it with his sword. "Element Wind!!" A strong wind came out of the talisman and holds the co-pilot against the wall. At that moment a tall woman came out of the pilot's cabin. She was about 7 feet tall and had long black hair.

She was wearing a black gown, her skin was white as snow and her eyes were like black spheres. She stretched her hand at the co-pilot then moved it towards Syaoran. As she did that, a purple aura came out of the co-pilot and jumped into Syaoran's body. He became filled with anger, pulled his sword and tried to attack the now sleeping co-pilot. Yue quickly rushed and grabbed Syaoran. He started punching and kicking to se himself free from Yue's grasp. Tomoyo was watching and filming everything and suddenly her celphone rang. "Hello?" "Tomoyo-chan, tell Sakura to seal those as cards." "Eriol-kun?" Eriol, who was watching them through a crystal ball from his house, hung up the phone and smiled. Ruby Moon and Spinel were behind him, watching as well. Back on the plane, Tomoyo was still a bit surprised by the call. She then came to her senses and shouted, "Sakura-chan! Eriol said you have to seal them as cards!!" Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo. "Eriol-kun?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a sure face and nodded. She ran towards that tall woman and raised her staff. "Return to the form…" Right then, another tall woman appeared.

She was about 7 feet tall and had long white hair. She was wearing a white gown, her skin was dark as coal and her eyes were like white spheres. She rushed and pulled the darkly dressed woman out of the way. She kept trying to pull her to safety. Keroberous jumped and blocked their exit breathing fire at them. Simultaneously, Sakura ran toward the two women and Syaoran freed himself from Yue's grasp. Syaoran raised his sword to slash the co-pilot as Sakura raised her staff. "Return to the form you were meant to be!!" The purple aura that was inside Syaoran left him and went back to the pale woman; then a yellow aura left the pilot's body and went back to the dark woman. Syaoran came to his senses. The two women turned into black shadows and got sealed into two cards. The cards were black all around and their backs were like dark mirrors. The card with the dark woman in it stated "The Yin" and the card with the pale woman in it stated "The Yang". The floor suddenly started to tremble and decline.

The plane was falling and the pilot had fainted. Sakura tossed a card into the air. "Windy! Stopped the plane from falling!" Windy appeared and started surrounding the plane until finally she grabbed hold of it and moved it to its rightful position. Sakura stared at the two black cards that were floating in front of her. The scene on Sakura's dream were all the Sakura-cards were surrounding her quickly passed to her mind and one of the cards started glowing through Sakura's eyes. Sakura was quiet; she was listening. She stood up grabbing her staff tightly. "Alright! Let's do it!" She holds a card right in front of her face then flipped it revealing The Libra card. "Now! Time to retake what from you was stolen! Libra!!" The Libra card appeared and started to glow. The drawings on the two black cards disappeared, and then a white smoke came out of them and into Libra. Libra started glowing a bit brighter and the two black cards shattered to pieces. Each piece kept shattering until they completely vanished. Libra went back to being a card and fell on Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled at the card. "You are welcome Libra." Yue and Kero went back to their false forms and everyone went back to their seats. Windy kept carrying the plane to the airport and when she landed everyone woke up.

At Hong Kong's airport Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran gathered to talk about what happened with Kero. Kero looked at them with a serious face and started telling a story. "Hmm…Those cards…I know where they came from. This is what Clow Reed told us long ago. Before he created us, Clow lived alone with the Clow-cards. Many sorcerers, magicians and wizards tried to compete to match Clow Reed's level of magic. One day a nameless wizard tried to challenge Clow but he was defeated easily. Naturally, Clow let him go but the wizard didn't give up. He had seen how powerful the cards were so he decided to make some of his own. In 10 years he had created as many cards as Clow Reed but the cards he created had no power. They were just empty shells of black magic. When he faced Clow Reed for the second time he used all his empty cards to steal magic from the Clow-cards. Clow was actually very surprised by this and got caught off guard. The wizard now had his own set of Black-cards. Each with its own ability taken away from a Clow-card. Still, Clow faced him with his weakened Clow-cards and defeated him. Using powerful magic Clow trapped each of the Black-cards away where he thought no one would find them. By sealing them he restored the balance between light and dark because those cards were made of black magic.

Learning from that experience, Clow created me and Yue to help protect his Clow-cards." Syaoran started thinking and said, "But now that the Black-cards have been freed the balance between light and dark must be upset again." Kero closed his eyes and replied, "And if the empty shells of the Black-cards aren't destroyed an even bigger chaos than the one from Yue's judgment might descend upon the Earth." Sakura got really worried about that. She then remembered, "But the shadows flew away while we were up in the plane. They could be anywhere." "But we have to find them." said Syaoran. Kero smiled at Sakura. "Sakura, remember that you recovered Libra's stolen power? Libra should now be able to detect disturbances between light and dark." Sakura gasp. "So you think Libra can find the black cards?" Yukito came by and said, "The taxi is here. Let's go!" Syaoran then looked at Sakura. "Well, I guess we better settle down and rest because we have a big journey ahead of us." Sakura smile at Syaoran. They all got inside the taxi. The taxi started and left the airport.

_…To be continued…_


	2. 2 Sakura's Hard Day Off

It was a clear day without a single cloud in the sky and you could see the sun up high through the window of Sakura's room. Sakura was still asleep but there was an empty bed next to hers. As soon as Sakura's clock struck 10:30 it started ringing. Sakura turned around and fell from her bed. She instantly jumped and turned off the alarm. "Sakura-chan, good morning." said Tomoyo who was standing right behind Sakura. "Morning Tomoyo-chan!" "Did you sleep well?" "Yes, I had a nice dream for once." "Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Yukito from outside the room. "Coming!!" Both Tomoyo and Sakura started getting dressed and Sakura started thinking, "Well, this is our first day of vacations in Hong Kong. It's such a nice day too." Sakura looked around the room which looked almost exactly like the one back in Tomoeda. "It was so nice of Syaoran-kun's family to let us stay here for the summer. This room is so nice and I get to share it with Tomoyo-chan. Yukito-san is staying right across the hallway." Sakura and Tomoyo finished getting dressed and headed outside the room. "I can't wait to go looking around Hong Kong again. This is going to be one great day." Sakura walked out the room and closed the door. 

**Sakura's hard day off**  
**(Episode II)**

Yukito, Tomoyo and Sakura were at the table and there were empty plates in front of them. Sakura smiled and said, "Yukito-san, thanks for breakfast. It was delicious!" "Thanks you Sakura" "Tomorrow is my turn to make breakfast." replied Tomoyo. Yukito smiled and said "So, what do you have planned for today?" "Well Sakura said she wanted to visit the places we went to last time we were here once we meet up with Syaoran. Right Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Well, we can go once we finish cleaning the dishes. Okay?" "Okay!" Sakura stood up and cleaned her plate. She quickly grabbed a couple of sandwiches without anyone seeing and said, "eh...uh...I left something up stairs. I'll be right back!" She ran up stairs. "Kero-chan, I brought you breakfast!" Kero quickly came out of hiding and flew right towards Sakura. "Where? Where? Gimme! I'm starving!" Sakura handed the sandwiches to Kero and he quickly started munching on them. "So Sakura, are you when are you gonna start looking for the black cards?" "Kero!! It's our first day in Hong Kong and it's still early! Maybe tomorrow." Kero got a little upset, "What? A cardcaptor taking the day off?" Sakura walked out of the room before Kero finished speaking. Kero kept staring at the door and said, "Why do I get the filling that this is gonna backfire?" Kero looked to the side and glanced over Sakura's mirror. He instantly noticed The Libra card's physical form on the mirror so he flew to it. The moon on Libra suddenly dropped a little. "Huh? Oh no! Sakura!!" He quickly flew to look for his mistress but she was already gone. 

Sakura finally found Syaoran and Meiling around the marketplace. "Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura quickly ran towards him. He saw Sakura and was going to welcome her with open arms but Sakura tripped and fell right at his feet. Yukito ran towards her. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" "Oww...That hurt." Tomoyo smiled and said, "Yeah, I think she's fine" "Still as clumsy as ever, eh Ms. Kinomoto?" said Meiling. Sakura smiled at her and then looked back because she was still hurting a little. She stood up and they kept walking. They passed near a store that was selling some nice watches and Sakura instantly saw one she liked. "Look at that one! It's so pretty! I'm going to buy it!" When she was entering the store the door closed on Sakura's face and she bumped her forehead into it. "Oww!" Sakura took a few steps back. Right then, a little girl walks pass her and enter the store. Sakura kept rubbed her forehead and entered the store. She started looking for the watch and saw the little girl paying for it. She asked the clerk about that watch but he said that was the last one they had. Sakura walked out of the store. Meiling looked at Sakura with pity, "Man, what bad luck." "Well, I'm not gonna let a little bad luck ruin my day!"

They went to several places but everywhere they went something happened to Sakura. She slipped and fell on wet floors, small things fell on her head and she even got paint all over her clothes. "This hasn't been a good day for you Sakura-chan. Do you want to go home now?" Said Yukito. "Not yet! There's still one more place I want to visit." They kept on walking and finally made it to an ally filled with birds and cages. "Ah, bird street! This is such a nice place." Said Yukito. "I just hope nothing bad happens to Ms. Kinomoto here." said Meiling. Sakura turned around and said, "Nah! What could possibly happen here?" As she turned back with her eyes close, for a few moments, she faced a mirror that was next to her as she slightly opened her eyes with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. She saw Libra's physical form in the mirror and saw as Libra's moon fell all the way down. "Huh? ..." Sakura then stopped and stared at the mirror. Suddenly she felt that a pebble fell on her head. "Oww! ...Okay, this really isn't my day!" She turned around to see who threw it but there was no one else except for her friends. Then a slightly bigger pebble fell on her head. "Owww!!! That one really hurt!!" She looked at the ground and saw that the pebble was actually ice.

She then said to herself, "Okay. The day off is over" As she said that she felt a presence coming from the sky. "A black card!!" She started running towards the others. "Run!!" A big block of ice fell behind Sakura. As she kept running bigger chunks of ice kept falling. Yukito turned into Yue and Sakura pulled out her key. "Key that hides the power of stars, reveal your true form before me! I Sakura command you under our contract. Release!!" The key turned into a staff and Sakura grabbed it. "Fly!" Wings appeared on Sakura's back and she grabbed Tomoyo. Yue grabbed Meiling and Syaoran. They found a safe spot to leave those three then headed for the skies. Yue looked at Sakura and said, "That black card has to be nearby." A giant block of ice was coming right at them. "Look out!!" shouted Yue as he pushed Sakura out of the way. "Fiery!!" Fiery card appeared and evaporated the block of ice. "We can't let them fall all the way down. There might be people down there." said Sakura. They flew a bit higher and found what looked like a monk dressed in marine blue holding a light blue staff made out of wood. "That must be the card's physical form" said Yue. The card started moving his staff side to side and several blocks of ice started falling towards them. "Fiery!!" The Fiery card kept melting but the card kept throwing more and more. Then between the smaller blocks a giant block of ice appeared. "Fiery, stop that block!" While Fiery was melting that block, the smaller ones kept falling pass them. "Oh no!!" shouted Sakura. "Element fire!!" Suddenly two fire blast appeared and evaporated the blocks that Fiery missed. Sakura look back and saw Kero's beast form (Cerberus) and Syaoran at the top of a building. Cerberus then said, "We'll handle the ice." "So hurry up and seal the card!" followed Syaoran. "Right!" replied Sakura.

She quickly started flying toward the card while dodging the blocks. She got really close to the card. "Rain!!" The Rain card appeared above the black card. Tons of water started falling from Rain's cloud and the black card tried to run away from it. Rain followed it so the black card could get away. Since the ice stopped falling Cerberus stared at the card. "Grrr...Stay still so Sakura can seal you!!" Syaoran stared at Cerberus with a disappointed look that said, "That was dumb." The black card kept running away until it was right above Sakura. "Now is my chance!" Said Sakura. She holds a card right in front of her face then flipped it revealing The Freeze card. "Freeze!! Go and hold that card in place!" The Freeze card appeared and froze the rain. The now frozen card started falling right above Sakura. "Return to the form you were meant to be!! Black card!!" The card kept falling and as it reached Sakura's staff it turned into a card that stated "The Hail". Sakura looked at The Freeze card and pointed her staff at it then at the black card as she spoke. "Freeze, time to retake what from you was stolen!" The Freeze card flew to where the black card was and rushed right through it. Then Freeze returned together with Rain to Sakura's hand. The now empty black card started freezing and shattered to pieces. Sakura smiled at The Freeze card.

Back in Sakura's room. "No more days off!!" shouted Kero. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." "That's the point! These cards are upsetting the balance of yin and yang. It mainly affects those with magic but if you don't do something it'll affect everyone. Is that clear?" "Yes sir..." Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear, "Is a good thing he forgives you this fast." "Is a good thing we bought him that cheese cake." Sakura stood up, "Okay! Tomorrow I'm going to seal another black card, Kero! I promise!" Kero smiled and said with his mouth full of cheese cake. "That's what I wanted to hear! Now get some rest. It'll be a big day tomorrow." All the light in the house were turned off and everyone went to bed.

_…To be continued…_


	3. 3 Sakura's Long Way Home

We find Sakura happily sleeping on her bed when suddenly the clock rings and falls on her head. She wakes up fast and looks at the time. "It's so nice to wake up and see that you are not late for anything, Isn't it Sakura-chan?" Sakura looks to the side and see Tomoyo smiling and sitting on her bed. Sakura smiles back and nods. Tomoyo got off the bed and dressed up quickly. "Tomoyo-chan, are you in a hurry today?" "Yes. I have to make breakfast today. You should start the day right." Sakura got dressed too. "You want to avoid yesterday's bad luck, don't you Sakura-chan?" "You bet she does!" shouted Kero from the drawer he was sleeping in. Sakura smiled with an anime drop then said, "Right! There's something important I must do today. Sakura and Tomoyo left the room and headed to the kitchen. Few moments later Yukito joined them at the table while Tomoyo served breakfast. "This looks good!" said Yukito while looking at his plate. "Well, let's eat!" shouted Sakura. As she started eating she began thinking, "I woke up early and I'm having a good breakfast. It seems like a good start. I don't care if yesterday was a rough day, but today I'm gonna seal card!"

**Sakura's long way home**  
**(Episode III)**

After breakfast, Sakura and Tomoyo left the house and started walking. Tomoyo was carrying a big bad that Sakura soon noticed. "She just had to bring all those costumes, didn't she?" thought Sakura. Kero came out of Sakura's bag. "This is the cardcaptor I know. All ready and determined to seal a card!" said Kero. "At least you got the determined part." "So, were are we going?" asked Kero. "We are going to Syaoran-kun's house." said Tomoyo. "I'm sure Syaoran-kun will be a big help." replied Sakura. As they kept walking they ran into Meiling which quickly ran towards them. "Kinomoto-san! There's something wrong with Syaoran and I can't do a thing!" "Syaoran-kun?!?" "Meiling-chan, calm down. Where is Syaoran-kun?" said Tomoyo. Meiling quickly took them to where Syaoran was. He was hiding in a corner inside a store with his face all covered in chocolate and lots of candy wrappers on the floor around him. "Syaoran-kun! What happened to you?" asked Sakura. "What do you mean?" asked Syaoran confused. Meiling got upset and said, "Come on Syaoran! I was right here with you! You started eating chocolates without paying them and you ignored everything I said!" Tomoyo took out a hand mirror pick up a nearby hand mirror and showed it to Syaoran. He saw his chocolate covered face a got spooked by it. He quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned his face then paid for the chocolates. Once out of the store Sakura said to Syaoran, "That was really wierd. Syaoran-kun, I know you like chocolate but not that much." "I'm sorry but I really don't know what came over me." Kero poped out of Sakura's bag and said, "Just like I told Sakura before, the balance between light and dark has been upset. You need to have a stronger judgment from now on because you don't know when something like that could happen to you."

Finally they got to Syaoran's house and headed for the backyard. "Are you ready?", Syaoran asked while looking at Sakura. Tomoyo interrupted saying, "Not just yet." She took out a few clothes from her bag. "You haven't put on your costume yet." Went inside the house and change then came back out. "So, what do you think?" said Tomoyo. "Aren't these Twin-san's clothes?", asked Sakura. "They are! I've made a costume of each of the Sakura cards." said Tomoyo. Sakura looked down with an anime drop. "Kinomoto-san, I guess you are ready know so go for it." said Meiling. Sakura nodded and took out her key. "Key that hides the power of stars, reveal your true form before me! I Sakura command you under our contract. Release!!" The key turned into a staff which Sakura quickly grabbed. Tomoyo pointed her camara at Sakura and Meiling raised a town map she was holding. Sakura took out a card, "Libra, reveal to us where a Black card hides!" Libra's phisical form appeared and rosed high in the air. It then came back down and made a small spot appear on the map. Libra returned to Sakura's hand. Syaoran neared Meiling as she looked at the map. "So, let's see where is this Black card." said Syaoran and the others gathered to look at the map. "No way. It can't be." said Sakura. "Isn't that were we are staying right now?" asked Kero. "It seems so. Let's go!" said Syaoran.

They left the house and started running towards Sakura's house. They kept running and running until they tired out. Kero poped out of Sakura's bag and said, "Are we there yet? What's taking so long?" Kero looked back and saw Syaoran's house. "What? You've only run one block and you are already tired?" "One block?!?" everyone replied. They all looked back and saw the house. "We have to get there now." said Meiling. "Well, then let's keep walking." added Syaoran. They kept walking and as they did Kero was started looking around. He noticed the walls streched a little when they began walking. "Huh? Sakura did you see that?", asked Kero. "What?" Kero pointed to the walls and Sakura quickly noticed that phenomenon. She moved to a corner and took out a card. She looked at the others and said, "You guys, this is the work of the card. We have to hurry and get home." She pointed her staff toward the card she was holding. "Dash card, give us speed!" Dash's spell infused all of them. "We have to hurry." said Sakura. They all ran towards Sakura's house.

The afternoon had already come and they had to stop and rest a few times but the finally made it to the front gate. They passed by the gate and right infront of the door there was a big man standing. He was wearing a dark green sorcerer's gown. He also seemed quite strong. "Is that the Black card?" shouted Meiling. Tomoyo quickly pointed her camara at him. The man fused himself into the door which turned black. "That's the card alright.", said Syaoran. They started running toward the door and suddenly the trees, the floor and the soroundings started streching really fast. Even though they kept running they were getting further and further away from the door, even while using Dash's speed. Syaoran threw a talisman into the air and hit it with his sword. "Element Lightning!" A lightning came out of his sword and headed towards the door but it seems that the lightning was never going to get there. Finally the lightning disappeared. "Windy!" The Windy card appeared and also headed towards the door. Time passed and Windy still hasn't been able to get to the door. Sakura start feeling weak so she calls Windy back. Strangely Windy returned to Sakura's hand in an instant. "That's strange" said Meiling. "Oh no!!" shouted Tomoyo. They all took one step back to see what was wrong with Tomoyo and at that precise moment everything became normal like if nothing had happen. "Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" said Sakura. "I...I ran out of film!" Sakura fell on her back (anime fall). "Daidouji-san, you have to scare us because of that?" asked Meiling with a disappointed face. Tomoyo looked at what she had recorded. "Hey look." She showed the others the film. The film showed everyone moving and running towards the door but they were running in the same hardly moving a few milimeters forward. Sakura noticed that the threes and other things were not affected in any way, including their shadows. "That's it!" said Sakura. "What is it Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "I know what to do." The sun started to set. Sakura tossed a card into the air. "Dark card, turn the day to night!" The Dark card appeared and headed towards the middle of the sky. The sky started turning dark, the Sun hid rapidly and the Moon appeared. Sakura tossed another card into the air. "Shadow!" The street light behing Sakura turned on and Sakura's shadow was almost at the door. She lifted her staff into the air and chanted, "Return to the form you were meant to be!! Black card!!" The shadow of Sakura's staff reached the door and the image of the Black card appeared on the door trying to climb or hold on to something. The image sinked into Sakura's shadow and turned into a card. The card started floating in the air and it stated "The Distance". Sakura holds a card right in front of her face then flipped it revealing The Move card. "Now! Time to retake what from you was stolen! Move!!" The Black card spread wings. A white smoke started coming out of the Black card and was absorbed by the wings. The Black card vanished and Move returned to Sakura's hand. "Finally! I did it! I knew I would seal a card today!" "Looks like you defeated your bad luck, Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo. Suddenly Yukito comes out of the house smiling. "Hi you guys! You are just in time for dinner. Huh?...Wasn't it afternoon a few moments ago?"

Since it's night already, Sakura and Tomoyo are in their room with Kero getting ready for bed. "I guess today was a pretty good day after all, right Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura. "It was...but...It's so sad that I had to run out of film!" replied Tomoyo. Sakura stared at her with an anime drop. "eh...Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure you'll get another chance." said Sakura. Kero poped out of his drawer and added, "Yeah! Besides, tomorrow's another day!!" "You are right Kero. I guess I can now got to bed in peace. Good night!" said Tomoyo. "Good night!" responded Kero. They both went to sleep. Sakura was still standing; staring blindlyl into space with an upset face. "Tomorrow?" she said. She fell backwards into bed, put her hands on her head then thought, "Tomorrow?...I so don't miss sealing cards anymore!" They all started sleeping as the night passed. The next day they all gathered at Syaoran's backyard again to try and find another Black card. "Libra!" shouted Sakura as she activated a card. Libra's phisical form appeared and rosed up into the air then came back down and returned to Sakura's hand without marking the map. "Sakura-chan, is something wrong?", asked Tomoyo. Sakura looked at The Libra card and said, "I don't know. Libra-san, are you okay? ...What?!?...In Hong Kong?" "What did Libra said?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked at him with a worried face and replied, "Libra-san said...that...The are no more Black cards in Hong Kong!"

_...To be continued..._


	4. 4 Sakura Goes to America

"Key that hides the power of stars, reveal your true form before me! I Sakura command you under our contract. Release!!" The key turned into a staff which Sakura quickly grabbed. Tomoyo pointed her camara at Sakura and Meiling holded the town map up high. Sakura took out a card, "Libra, reveal to us where a Black card hides!" Libra's phisical form appeared and rosed high in the air and returned to Sakura's hand. "Still no Black-cards around?" asked Syaoran. "No." replied Sakura. "This is frustrating! We are supposed to seal them as soon as possible but, how can we if they're not around?!?" Kero flew towards Sakura and said, "Well, there's nothing we can do now so let's just try again tomorrow." Sakura stared at Kero with an angry face. "That's what you said yesterday Kero!" "Was it?" Sakura got back to being worried. Syaoran looked down and said, "It's not just that we can't find them, is it?" "It's just that they could be anywhere causing chaos who knows where.", added Sakura. "Maybe this will help." They all turned around and saw Syaoran's mom coming out of the house holding a globe.

**Sakura Goes to America**  
**(Episode IV)**

"erm...You really think this will work mom?" asked Syaoran. "I'm very certain." replied his mom. "Libra, reveal tap into the power of the power of the stars and reveal to us where a Black card hides!" A bright light came out of The Libra card and headed swiftly towards the sky and even behond. The light kept going until it reached a familiar constelation where Libra's phisical form appeared. Libra stared at the Earth. Back on Syaoran's backyard the Sakura and the others awaited Libra's return. A few minutes later the light descended again and landed on the globe leaving a mark in it. Everyone gathered around to see where the Black card was. "What?!? That's a whole different continent!" shouted Meiling. "Just as we thought. The Black cards are not in Hong Kong anymore." said Syaoran. "America...But, how are we going to get there?" asked Sakura. "Don't you have a card that can get us there?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura started thinking and said, "Maybe Fly but, it's too far away...Far?"

Right then Sakura had a flash back (Sakura lifted her staff into the air and chanted, "Return to the form you were meant to be!! Black card!!" The shadow of Sakura's staff reached a door and the image of a Black card appeared on the door trying to climb or hold on to something. The image sinked into Sakura's shadow and turned into a card. The card started floating in the air and it stated "The Distance".) Sakura took The Move card out and stared at it. ( Sakura holds a card right in front of her face then flipped it revealing The Move card. "Now! Time to retake what from you was stolen! Move!!" The Black card spread wings. A white smoke started coming out of the Black card and was absorbed by the wings. The Black card vanished and Move returned to Sakura's hand.) "Or maybe you can take us there.", said Sakura while staring at Move. "You think Move can take us there?" asked Tomoyo. "I'm sure of it!" "Well, if we are going to America..." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands. "...you should wear something special!" Everyone smiled with an anime drop. Tomoyo put a necklace on Sakura. The necklace was actually a replica of the Move card. "Is this it?" asked Sakura. "We are going to a America for the first time so I want to film Sakura as Sakura." "Heh...heh...Okay, let's go!" Everyone gathered around Sakura and at that moment Yue landed infront of them. "Yue-san!!" shouted the surprised Sakura. "I promised your brother I would take care of you so I'm going too." said Yue. "erm...you know...Sorry for not telling you but I didn't wanted Yukito-san to find out what I'm actually doing." said Sakura while looking down. "Don't worry, he already knows." replied Yue. "uh...well..." "Kinomoto-san! I really think we should hurry." said Meiling. "uh...Right!" Yue stood behind Sakura and as she threw a card into the air. "Take us to that far away land where the Black card lies. Move!!" The wind started blowing and a white wind sorrounded Sakura and the others forming a sphere that spread wings and disappeared taking them with it.

Meanwhile, in someother place with small green hill and grass sorrounding the street, a glowing female hand threw a golden scarf into the air. The scarf was taken by the wind and fell on a car's windshield. The car started moving in zig zag and hit a street sign. The street sign fell on the windshield of another car from a crossing road. The driver quickly pressed the brakes and slided hitting a van that had a mattress on top. The van kept going a bit passing really close to another street sign that cutted the ropes that was holding the mattress. The mattress fell from the top of the van and into a puddle on the side of the street. A female giggle echoed.

The wind started blowing in the land as the white sphere appeared. When it disappeared Sakura and the others came out of it and onto a grass field. "Wow! How soothing!" said Sakura. "So were exactly are we?" asked Syaoran. Tomoyo took out her laptop. "Well, let's see...hmm...This place is Mcninville, Tennesee." "So we really are in America!" shouted Meiling. "But remember. We are not here as tourist. There's a card to seal." said Yue. "Right!" said Sakura.

Not so far from where they were, a lady dressed like an American secretary in golden clothes holding a golden scarf was standing ontop of a small hill. She seemed to have felt the presence of Sakura and her guardians. She looked at the clouds in the sky and grinned. She fused with her scarf which was taken away by the wind. Sakura quickly felt the Black-card's presence. "I can feel it! The Black card is getting away!" said Sakura. "I can feel it too." said Syaoran. "Up there!!" shouted Kero while pointing towards the scarf that was being taken by the wind. Tomoyo started filming it with her camera. "Come on! Is headed this way!" said Syaoran while running towards a big group of trees. They all quickly followed him. The scarf fell behind those trees and became the phisical form of the card as Sakura and the others arrived. The day was becoming cloudier. "She must be the card." said Yue. The card started walking backwards as if she was going to run away. "Sakura, get ready to seal it." said Syaoran as he took out a talisman. "Element Wind!" Wind started coming out of the talisman and heading towards the card. The card quickly closed her eyes, smiled and ran towards the trees. There were so many trees that the wind couldn't get through well. Kero transformed into his beast form and shouted, "After it!"

As they all ran between the trees the card walked out of them and started to giggle. Syaoran was the first one to come out from between the trees and faced the card. He took his sword and charged towards the card. The card closed her eyes and started moving like if she was dancing. Syaoran tried to slash the card but no matter how much she tried, the card would just smile and gracefully dodge each of Syaoran's attacks. Yue was watching him try and came out of the trees. Everyone else quickly followed. Yue opened his hands and several stones started coming out and heading towards the card. With her eyes closed the card would just keep dodging. "Hmm...She doesn't seem to be attacking at all." said Sakura as the wind became even stronger. "What do you think is this card's power?" asked Tomoyo. "Prediction!" answered Yue. "How come?" asked Kero. "Look at her. Her eyes closed, her big smile; she's too confident of what she's doing." answered Yue. "If that's all then I should just seal it." said Sakura while heading towards the card. The wind kept becoming stronger and the sky darker as if a huracane was coming. "Return to the form y..." The card stretched her scarf and wrapped it around Sakura's mouth and around her staff. "Sakura!!" shouted Syaoran as he ran towards Sakura. The scarf picked up Sakura into the air and tossed her towards Syaoran knocking him down. As that happened Syaoran tried to catch Sakura. "Sakura, are you okay?" asked Syaoran. "I...I'm okay." answered seemingly dizzy Sakura.

"Element Lightning!!" Lightning started falling from the sky towards the card but still she would just dodge them. "It seems that the only way to seal it is to come up with something she can't predict." said Kero. "Or with something the she can't stop even if she predicts it." added Yue. "Alright!" said Sakura as she took out a card. "Loop!!" Loop appeared and tied it self right behind the card and behind them at the same time. "Now she can't excape." said Meiling. "Let's try attacking at the same time." said Syaoran. "Right!" replied everyone but Yue. They all sorrouded the card. Kero was breathing fire towards the card; Yue tried using his stone; Syaoran use lightning; Meiling would jump in and try to kick the card in every open moment she found. The card dodge everything untill she was forced to jump to avoid the attacks. "Now's my chance!" said Sakura as she ran towards the card. "Return to the... form..." at the moment the wind became too strong for anyone to handle and they were all lifted by the wind. The clouds above them started swirling until a tornado was formed right were they were standing. The spell of The Loop card helped them stay in the same spot and protected them from flying objects.

"This card can form tornados?" asked Kero. "No, that's not it. This tornado is natural. The card must have predicted it was going to form here. This was all a trap." answered Yue. "Windy!!" Windy appeared and holded everyone in possition. "How do we come up with something unpredictable?" shouted Meiling. "Unpredictable!! That's it!" said Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, do you have a plan?" asked Sakura. "Maze!" he answered. "hmm...Let's try it!" she replied. Sakura tossed a card into the tornado. The card quickly turned around and headed towards Sakura. "Build you walls around us! Maze!!" In an instant a great maze sorrounded them. Inside the maze the tornado quickly disappeared. The Black card seemed confused and started walking through the maze. The first corner she turned she found herself face to face with Sakura. The card quickly turned to run away. "Loop-san, tie your self again." When the Black-card took the turn she found herself behind Sakura and turned to run again. "Return to the form you were meant to be! Black-card!!" The card tried to run away but she ended up right behind Sakura again. The sealing spell went right through Loop and cought up with the Black card. She tried to hang on to her scarf which was being sealed into a card. She got pulled by the scarf and got sealed into the card with it. Maze and Loop returned to Sakura's hand.

The Black card that got sealed started floating right infront of Sakura. It's name stated "The Reaction". She holded a card right in front of her face then flipped it revealing The Fight card. "Now! Time to retake what from you was stolen! Fight!!" The Fight card appeared and put her hand inside the Black card. When she pulled her hand out she was holding a while flame that sorrounded her body as the drawing of the Black card disappeared. Fight threw a punch at the Black card which shattered to pieces and vanished. Fight returned to Sakura's hand. "That was so splendid!" said Tomoyo. "T...Tomoyo-chan?...You were filming in the middle of a tornado?" asked Sakura. "I can't miss any of Sakura-chan's actions! Besides, you look so cute with your messed up hair."

A white sphere appeared in Syaoran's backyard at sundown. The sphere disappeared and every came out of it. "So, how was America?" asked all the girls who lived with Syaoran. Everyone who went with Sakura had messed up clothes and messed up hair (including Yue). "Do you really need to ask?" asked Syaoran. "Well, that's it for today." said Kero. Sakura smiled at him. Tomoyo walked to Sakura's side and while Kero ask, "Same time tomorrow, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo smiled and replied, "Same time tomorrow!" Sakura fell on her back (anime fall) then said, "huff...I really need to rest."

_...To be continued..._


End file.
